The Present invention generally relates to devices for covering or enclosing elongated rail structures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cover for enclosing and beautifying metal highway guardrails while simultaneously enhancing visibility and providing available signage or advertising space.
Guardrails which are presently installed along roadways or highways are typically comprised of horizontal elongated metal guardrail sections that are supported at spaced intervals by a plurality of upright or vertical posts anchored into the ground. The guardrail sections are generally joined in an end-to-end relationship either at the post or intermediate the post with splices. The guardrail sections are generally fastened to the vertical posts by bolting, riveting or similar fasteners.
The metal guardrails are generally constructed of galvanized steel, but are nevertheless still subject to rapid deterioration because of constant exposure to rain, moisture and more particularly road salt. In addition, the guardrails become very unsightly, not only due to rusting and corrosion, but also due to dents, bends and other damage caused by parking vehicles accidentally engaging the guardrail, by debris thrown into the guardrail by passing vehicles and by engagement with snow plows etc.
A major problem encountered with resilient covers of the prior art for guardrails is that they cannot and will not readily be secured to damaged rail segments which are bent and dented.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved highway guardrail cover that is quickly and easily attached to an existing guardrail, provides an attractive corrosion resistant surface and also permits easy application of signage or advertising. The cover of the present invention may also provide safety reflective surfaces and safety notice indicia indicating road hazzards and facility identification.